Remembering Sunday
by FreezeHaxz
Summary: How could he forget her? She was the perfect one. The girl that could have completed his life. A strong willed girl with a strong spirit. Now she's all broken inside, pushing away the fact that he actually cares about her. What did he do that was so terrible that she doesn't believe in love anymore? Well, he's still determine to find her and pick up the broken piece.


_**Chapter 1: Need of Relief **_

"How do you feel about this upcoming Pokemon League? Is there anyone in particular that you are concern about? Do you think anyone is going to make it to you this year? Any new strategies you have up your sleeve to deal with winner of this year?" the various news reporters bombarded the twenty-one-year-old Champion with their never ending questions.

Ash kept a warm smile on his face as the camera lenses focused on him even though he was annoyed out of his mind. He was impatiently moving his leg under the plastic table he was sitting at. He was glad that the table had an indigo dyed table cloth draped over it with a simple white cloth under it.

His bad habit was well hidden from the public's eyes under the respected colors that represent the Indigo League. However, it was still noticeable to the four people that stood behind him.

The red haired man that looked like he was in his thirties stepped forward and placed a welcoming hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked up and saw the Elite Four member Lance giving him a simple smile. Even though no words where exchanged, Ash knew that he wanted him to keep his composure to which Ash nodded back.

Lance patted Ash's shoulder and returned back to his place in line with the rest of the Elite Four. He stood between a tall, muscular man that wore only white a pair of white pants and a young female adult with her silver-blue hair stylized in over fashion matter.

Ash calmed down and politely answered the questions that were previously thrown at him. He endured the rest of the news conference with quite ease and flashed a true smile from time to time.

With the conference coming close to the end, Ash felt quite relieved as he waited for the last question to be asked.

A male reporter stood up to ask his last question. He took his time to lift his microphone that had the logo of the respective news station he was from to his face.

Ash took one last look around and saw the many well dress reporters present. They were always in some type of expensive clothing but that still didn't convince him to wear something formal to this interview. Karen always scolded him and the others for not looking their best in front of the press. She always wore her best outfit to these kinds of interviews on contrary to his regular t-shirts and jean pants with his messy hair to top it off.

Ash quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard the man begin to speak into his microphone.

"Well, this question is totally unrelated to current events but the public really wants to know if you are currently in a relationship with anyone?" the reporter confidently asked.

The whole room was quiet as they all focused their attention to the young man sitting in front of them. All eager to hear his response, which could possibly be big news for them if he responded accordingly.

Ash felt his heart drop after he heard the question. He slightly frowned even though he tried not to. He clenched a fist under the table as he thought a way to answer this. He needed to pick his words carefully because a single wrong phrase or word could entirely be used against him.

The raven haired boy felt a bit of anger toward the rude question but he surprisingly managed to answer in a calm tone.

"I am not currently in a relationship with anyone at the moment but one day...one day that will change," Ash smoothly answered while giving a wink at the camera. He could imagine all the fan girls screaming at this gesture. He stifled a chuckled as he finally got up from the table after what felt like weeks and exited the place with the Elite Four behind him.

* * *

"You should better learn to have more patience for these interviews," Lance told the young champion.

Ash sighed as he walked through the hallways of the Pokemon League. He certainly wasn't enjoying much of the fame that came with his title as much as he thought before.

"It's just that they ask some really stupid questions," Ash answered with a hint of frustration. "Especially that last one. I mean why do people care so much about which celebrity dates who? People shouldn't really pay so much attention to my love life since it is only my business."

"Hmph, well I guess all this press attention for you is going to take a long time to get used since it has already been a year since you won the title as Pokemon Champion," Karen remarked.

Ash kept looking forward as he walked. "It's harder for me to accept the media on my tail while you on the other hand quite enjoy. You seemed quite pleased with yourself after that scandal of you cheating on your boyfriend Sydney with another guy. The attention that the media gave was what gave you a sense of satisfaction." Ash smirked as he heard the Dark Pokemon Trainer gasp with an "hmph" before hearing the sounds of her high heels pounding on the tiled floor her fade away.

Lance soon walked up to Ash's side as the rest of the Elite Four left to do their personal duties.

"Don't mind the media to much, Ash. The reason that so many people want to learn so much about you is because they all look up to you," Lance explained. Ash gave him a confused look.

"Well, you are the Pokemon Champion which means there are many people out there that look up to you. They might even make you as their idol. Thus, they want to be just like you and so they want to know everything about you in hopes of themselves having a chance to meet you in battle," Lance elaborated, arriving to a door that led to his own room in the building.

"Can't blame them for wanting to know more about you especially since your the youngest person to ever become Champion," the Dragon Trainer grabbed the door knob and smoothly twisted it."So, next time adopt a better attitude so you don't seem rude." Lance entered his quadrant without another word.

Ash watched him disappear into his room, his silky black cape nearly getting caught by closing door. He sighed and continued on his way. Once he arrived to his room, Ash absentmindedly grasped the brass knob. He looked up to see the name plate on the wooden door.

"Ash Ketchum: Pokemon Champion of the Indigo League" was what was engraved on the gold rectangle plate, shining in the light of the hallways.

Ash smiled for moment and quickly entered his room. He let put a loud yawn as he stretched out his arms.

His room was a rather large room but was quite empty since he didn't have much to put in here. A large leather couch sat on the right of wall, smack-dab in the middle with a plasma TV across from it. A table made of polished brown wood stood next to the couch and it held his white laptop. A few shelves in the walls kept all of his trophies from his past adventures that have started to collect some dust.

A white door was located at far side of his room which stood out against the dark blue painted walls. That was the door that led to his bathroom which included a shower.

Ash went straight to the bathroom to get rid of the fluids that his body didn't need. After that, Ash just let himself fall onto the beige colored couch. His head landed on the pillow that he placed there for whenever he needed to lie down.

He lay there as he thought back to the news conference. The last question was what interested him the most.

_Why am I not in a relationship?_ Ash thought to himself. _Is it because it's hard find a girl that will look past my Pokemon Champion title and actually love me for who I am? A girl that will probably share my passion for Pokemon. A girl that will makes me feel complete..._

"Ugh, I guess today was a really long day," Ash quietly yawned as he reached for his laptop. He reached over the armrest and plucked the laptop from its resting place.

"Let's see what's new on my PokéBook," Ash remarked to himself. He ran his bare hands across the smooth surface of his Aspear Laptop that felt like the exterior of a brand-new sports car, barely polished.

He pushed his bangs away from his eyes as he opened up his computer and turned it on. He moved fingers across he keyboard to enter his personal password. Once logged in, Ash entered Pokébook, the place on the internet where people socialize.

Once the page loaded up, Ash saw just as he expected. One-hundred and four new friend requests, sixty new messages and two hundred and twenty-five notifications.

_Oh my Arceus! So many people wanting to socialize with me!_ Ash thought surprised.

_'Well, you're the Pokemon Champion'_ Lance's words ran through Ash's head.

_Pokébook was once a place where I can talk and communicate with my friends but now it's a place where complete strangers try to get my attention, _Ash thought as he scrolled through his feed.

Ash checked his wall and found lots of pictures where being posted on his wall. Pictures of a fan and him together and occasionally a group of people with him in the middle. He especially enjoyed one of him making a bizarre face with a cute, blonde girl doing the same while sticking her tongue. Ash laughed and continued.

_Lance forgot to mention the fangirls that want to know every single detail about me,_ Ash thought as he sees a few photographs of girls making out of posters of him.

He also came across picture of a hot girls in their bikinis wanting his body. One had the caption 'Wnt 2 Play Som PKMN In Ur Bed, Champion?' and in the comments a guy said "girl stop being a slut and go back to the kitchen and make me a sandwich"

Ash chuckled at the immature yet humorous comment. He had enough and decided to check his messages.

He immediately stopped what he was doing when he saw the person who sent him a message at the top of his list.

'Gary Oak has sent you a message!'

The shocked young adult moved the cursor above the box with his finger and tapped twice to click on it to bring up the message.

Gary's message loaded for Ash's curiosity to be brought to an end.

'Hey, Ashy-boy! Just thought I passed by and tell that I'll be having a party at my house in Saffron City this Sunday. I see that you most likely be affected by the pressure of the media that have been giving you lately so a party will really help your situation. Just stop by around eight if you got the time.

Smell you later Ashy-Boy!"

Ash chortle at the message. Sure when he was a kid, the term Ashy-boy would have gotten him mad but now that he has matured the term simply made him smile. It always brought all sort of memories from his youth.

After the nostalgia faded away, Ash thought about the party. He did have some free time this Sunday after six o'clock but did he really want to go Gary's party where there will surely be many girls.

_Lot's of fan girls and if I get to comfortable with one of them then the next day there will be news of that girl being his girlfriend,_ Ash thought sighing.

So, he ultimately decided on not to go. He looked at the time and noticed it was nearly time for daily training session. He exited out of the internet and placed his laptop back on to the pedestal.

_I shouldn't really get distracted since the Pokemon Indigo League is not to far away and this year I will have to fight the winner of the tournament._

* * *

Sunday arrived and the young Pokemon Champion returned to his own home in Pallet Town. His own house in the small town that has begun to grow.

He hung his coat on the coat rack that was conveniently set up close to the door. He wasn't really tired but laziness was setting in him.

Walking into the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water, Ash took a quick glance at the digital clock that his oven had installed.

_Six-thirty already?!_ Ash thought bewildered as he filled his glass cup with crystal clear water.

_Well, it's fine since I didn't much plan today,_ he thought until he realized it was Sunday.

_Damn I forgot about Gary's party...should I even attend it?_ Ash questioned himself. _My final decision was to not but I really don't have anything to do tonight... _

Placing his cup back to rightful place after cleaning it, Ash walked into his living room. He picked up the remote that was on the coffee table in the middle of the room and plunked himself onto his comfortable sofa chair. He quickly turned it on to find out it was on the news channel.

"Entries for Indigo Pokemon League have finally closed and so no new trainer can enter even if they meet the requirements," inform the female anchorwoman.

The anchorman was next to speak. "And this year's tournament is going to be special. The Pokemon Champion will battle the winner of the tournament which will be quite a treat!"

_Seems the news are really covering the upcoming tournament_, Ash concluded running a hand through his messy hair. He stopped midway and realized something.

Wait_, why am letting the media control my life? Why am I so afraid of what people thought of me?_ Ash asked himself. _When I was still trainer, I could have cares less of what other people thought of me! Why should I change now?!_

Ash Jumped from his seat as felt adrenaline pump through his veins. "I am Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Champion, and I'm not going to let the public stop me from having a good time at a party!" Ash shouted to the world even with all his might.

"If I want to go party then you're damn right I'm going to party!" The young celebrity jumped in enthusiasm almost seeming like a little kid.

"It's decided then, I will go to Gary's party," Ash muttered to himself. He turned of the television and quickly ran upstairs to switch into more appropriate clothing.

* * *

"We are getting close, Pidgeot," Ash told his loyal avian Pokemon. They were flying over Saffron City as they tried to locate Gary Oak's house.

It took them an hour to get to the bustling city which would have tired out any other Pidgeots but Ash's Pidgeot wasn't really affected by the distance even though he had a young adult riding on his back.

Dawn was approaching and Ash quickly needed to find the place quick. He vaguely remembered his rival's home whom he thought was at the far edge of Saffron's city.

The noisy street was full of various kinds of vehicles and the flashy lights from buildings were making it hard for Pidgeot to navigate. After much searching, Ash finally found the place which was closer to the middle of the City than he anticipated before.

"Eight-fifteen," Ash read his watch. "Pidgeot, land in front of the door of that house." He lifted a hand and pointed in the direction of a large two story house.

The majestic Pokemon cried as in response to his trainer's order. He quickly brought his large wings close to his body and went into a steep dive.

"Bleh!" Ash coughed as some Pidgeot's large, colorful head feathers got into his mouth. He pushed the feather aside to get a better view of the house. They were approaching the ground at an incredible speed and it looked like they were going to crash into the ground.

Pidgeot waited and waited for right time to stop. When he was less than ten feet above ground, he extended his wings to catch air between them. This slowed their descent and safely landed on the concrete sidewalk. He patted Pidgeot and thanked him before returning back into his respective Pokeball.

Ash began to fix clothes because they got quite messed up from the long flight. He fixed the collar of his blue and white plaid shirt and the rest of his wrinkled shirt due to the vicious wind during his flight. He checked his dark blue jeans for any mishaps and found none.

Placing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Ash began to walk up to the house that belonged to his long time friend. It was a house made of dark wood that had all the lights turn on but white curtains covered the windows. Black silhouettes appeared on the piece of cloth and were dancing to the loud music that resonated from the house.

Ash stood in front of the door, raised his right hand and firmly knocked on the door with a clench fist. He waited for a good thirty seconds and didn't get a response. He tried again only with a more aggressive knock.

The door knob turned and the door squealed as it was pulled open. In the doorway stood a blonde girl around his age wearing very short shorts and a striped tank top.

Her face fell shock when she saw who it was. "Oh my gosh! It's Ash Ketchum!" the girl squealed in voice so high pitched that Ash thought his ear drums would pop.

Two more girls appeared beside the blonde when they heard the champion has arrived.

The brunette quickly grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him inside. "Come on Champion! Get in here and we will show how to really party!" she cried.

Ash stumbled inside and once his whole was in the house the three girls were all over him. Grinding their bodies all over him which made Ash feel very uncomfortable but luckily he was saved.

"Okay ladies step away from the gold and give him some space," said a guy with brunette hair. He wore a white button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants. "I heard that the great Wallace has also arrived."

Just like that, the girls jump off Ash as if he had a contagious disease and ran to search for the graceful Wallace.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there, Gary" Ash chuckled.

"Don't sweat it Ash, I knew this was going to happen so I was prepared for it," Ash's childhood rival responded, picking up a red plastic cup from a nearby table."

"Oh and just to let you know, Misty and Brock are also here," Gary added before leaving.

Ash stood there at door scanning crowd in the middle of Gary's living room. Music was playing through the large speakers that his friend just bought. People everywhere were dancing everywhere to the loud. He had to maneuver around the crowd as well as keep an eye for his friends. He finally reached the kitchen which was less populated and also there was a table at the far corner which his friends sat.

Brock his long time friends that traveled with him through most of his adventures. He had on an orange sweater with his usual hair style. Next to him was Misty, Ash's first friend/companion he made on his journey even though they started as if they were pissed off siblings.

The young Champion took a chair to go sit with them. His friends were surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Well, the Champion has finally decided to get out of his house and have a good time with his old friends," Brock teased.

Misty smiled at Ash's arrival."Yeah, it's about time you leave your house to party and for a night forget about your duties."

Ash grinned in embarrassment. "All of this Champion stuff has gotten into so much work. So, I haven't gotten much free time to visit you guys," Ash explained. Both Gym Leaders understood the Champion's situation since they also held positions similar to his.

The song changed to one that Misty liked for her eyes lit up when it began to play. She took a quick look towards the living room. It wasn't that full as before.

"Hey Ash, mind if you join me for a dance?" Misty asked her friend.

Ash paused to listen to the current song. It was and he couldn't make out if the words for they were in a different language. Ash concluded that it was a Latin song which was also a genre that he knew Misty. Ash bit his tongue. "Umm sure, it has been a long time since I danced to this kind of music so I might be a little rusty," he politely replied.

"Doesn't worry it'll come back to you," the red head assured Ash, taking his hand. She took him out his seat leaving him with the only option of following her.

Pushing through the crowd, they made themselves comfortable in the middle of a group of people dancing appropriately to the music. Ash placed his arm on Misty's hip and another held the gym leader's small hands. Interlocked, Misty began by moving her hips to the side to which Ash followed. Just as Misty said, Ash soon remembered how to dance again.

Moving as one, Ash and Misty danced in the living room for the rest of the song. They stopped when the music ended but the next song was similar to the one they just danced. With a little convincing, Ash stayed to dance again.

As the champion moved around the dance floor, he scanned the house. Many people were around him which limited his view but didn't stop him from seeing any further. He saw a few already wasted people up on the stairway. Girls grinding themselves into guys. Ash sighed as he saw around him and he then turned his head to look towards the kitchen.

Leaning on the white door frame, there she was. The most beautiful he has ever seen. Ash knew he was being cheesy but he felt it was true.

With long, blue hair that reached a little past her shoulders and a smooth pale face, Ash felt his heart jump. He could see her top which was a. The girl looked up from her cellphone that she held in he small hand. She looked like she didn't want to be here as she scanned the dance floor. When she went over me, our eyes interlocked. She caught me looking at her but I wasn't a bit worried that I was caught. I was to busy She had gorgeous eyes, a light blue that glittered under the lights of the room. My heart was skipping beats the longer we held our gaze together which wasn't long lived. A few people got in our way, blocking her beautiful gaze. I tried to move to get another look at her.

"Owww!" Ash quickly turned to Misty who let out the cry.

"What happen?" he simply asked.

"You stepped on my foot, Ash" she hissed into her partner's ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry Misty," Ash was quick to apologize. He figured that he accidentally stepped on her foot, while he was gazing at the cute girl. He quickly turned to the direction of the kitchen but she was already gone to his dismay. He felt his heart drop and a bit of anger towards Misty.

"Maybe we should head back," Ash suggested to which Misty agreed. They pushed through the hordes of people trying their best to dance but some failed greatly. They reached the entrance to the kitchen and found Brock still in the same place since they left. The only difference was that he had a red plastic cup in his hand this time.

"Back already," Brock remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

Misty sat down next to him. "Ash got a bit clumsy over the years," Misty replied.

"I told you I haven't dance in a long time," Ash objected. Misty giggled at her friend's small outburst.

"Anyways, Brock it's your turn," Misty declared.

Brock nearly spill out his drink from surprise. "Wait, I never agreed to dance!"

"Come one, Brocko. Go dance! It's a good way to relieve your stress," Ash laughed.

Brock wasn't to enthusiastic when Misty took him to dance. He had no choice but to follow her into the living room. Ash watched them leave with a smile plastered on his face.

This reminded him of the times that they used travel together. Traveling the country side, with only their wit to help them along the way. A journey that he wished that would never end but it did come to an end. Oh how he wished that he could have another adventure that would send adrenaline through his veins and make his heart pound. Another challenge that would get him to push his body to its limits to reach the goal that he desired so much.

Nostalgia settled in Ash as he reflected on his current life. All of those feelings were quickly washed away when he turned to the counter of the kitchen. Only a few other people were in the kitchen but one single girl stood out the most to him.

The same girl from before was at the counter. There were many plastic cups full of liquids which were probably what the girl was aiming for when she got there. Ash felt his heart begin to race, skipping a few beats just from watching this girl walk to the beverages. More Beautiflies began to fill his stomach as the longer he watched her.

_Maybe this is the start of a new adventure, _Ash thought to himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic paring story. Thus, I will very much appreciate constructive criticism. Let it be about my grammar, my sentence structures, spelling, word usage or a better way to describe something. There is much description because I want to hone my imagery skills and also I wanted to practice showing human emotion. **_

_**This story was inspired by the song "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. I do plan to go farther than the song ends since it wouldn't be much of a story if I did stop where the songs decides to end. Anyways thanks for reading this and hope you enjoyed it. I still think there are some missing parts in this chapter but I hope you guys can figure it out. Probably, because there wasn't much interaction between Ash and Dawn but next chapter their will a lot of that. Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading again!**_


End file.
